


Drunk

by ThisIsHowIShowMyLove (Aelphaba)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Awkward Logic | Logan Sanders, Drinking, Drunk Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Flirty Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Pick-Up Lines, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelphaba/pseuds/ThisIsHowIShowMyLove
Summary: Alcohol affected the Sides differently. Thomas didn't drink that often, and it didn't usually hit all of them at once. Nevertheless, they each seemed to embody a certain stereotype when under the influence.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 244





	Drunk

Alcohol affected the Sides differently. Thomas didn't drink that often, and it didn't usually hit all of them at once. Nevertheless, they each seemed to embody a certain stereotype when under the influence. 

Patton was a maudlin drunk. As the embodiment of Thomas' emotions, Patton tended to take a head-first dive into nostalgia land the moment a drop of alcohol touched their host's lips. He was also prone to be quite touchy-feely, but that didn't really deviate from standard Patton behaviour. However, it often became necessary to pour water down Patton's throat as the sheer number of tears he would cry usually led to severe dehydration in the fatherly Side. 

Logan was usually a happy drunk. You could tell that the Logical Side was feeling it by the sudden onset of incessant giggling. Once Thomas started drinking, all seriousness was figuratively thrown aside. As was Logan's necktie (though that usually was thrown in the literal sense of the word). He was also prone to turning practically boneless, leading to Patton fondly referring to him as Ragdoll when under the influence. 

Virgil was a nervous drunk. Hardly a surprise to anyone, really. He was anxious enough when he was sober - alcohol just tended to ratchet it up a few hundred notches. Most of the time, when Thomas had a few drinks, Virgil would end up curled up in the corner of the lounge room in the Commons, biting his nails and rocking. The golden rule was that Virgil was not allowed in his room until Thomas was sober again. His room tended to warp under the influence of alcohol, and Virgil had had night terrors for days after Thomas' first few forays into drinking. His screams had kept everyone in the Mindscape awake, and Thomas had suffered from heightened social anxiety as a result. The Sides soon realised that if Virgil stayed in the Commons, it was a far less harrowing experience overall. 

Deceit's reaction was... fascinating. As the Side whose entire purpose seemed to revolve around self-preservation and lies, it was telling that he became the truthful drunk. In vino veritas could not be proven more accurate than in the snake-featured Side. It became a game of sorts amongst the Sides to see what they could get Deceit to spill before he finally sobered up. The rules of the game were: No asking Deceit about his opinions on the other Sides or Thomas, and absolutely No using the information against the Side. Any "truths" spoken under the influence were to be kept in the utmost confidence - What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas. 

Remus was the naked drunk. Long story short, no-one was allowed to give Remus alcohol ever. And he was also not allowed out of his room when Thomas went out. Some memories change a person forever. 

Roman became an incorrigible flirt. Again, hardly surprising considering he was the romantic Side, but he also tended to get ridiculously cheesy with his pickup lines. He would hit on anything that moved. Over the years, Virgil had tried desperately to keep photos and videos of Roman's drunken attempts at wooing the other Sides (and occasionally inanimate objects) for blackmail purposes. Unfortunately, Patton had a knack for finding and destroying the evidence, insisting that it wasn't in good character to use Roman's actions against him. Virgil would grudgingly agree, but it never stopped him from trying. 

Roman was also a spectacular kisser when drunk. Logan hypothesised that as alcohol seemed to amplify the primary functions of each of the Sides, it would follow that all of Roman's romantic abilities would be enhanced. Logan was the only one who seemed to complain about this particular "enhancement", as all the other Sides learnt to take it in stride. Patton was particularly skilled at redirecting Roman's efforts to something more platonic - a kiss on the cheek, for example, instead of one on the lips like Roman wanted. Patton Hugs were also the perfect distraction for the amorous Prince. Deceit tended to give Roman what he wanted up to a point. Roman could get very handsy if not reigned in, so self-preservation would kick in and insist that Roman not do anything too stupid. 

Virgil would always get swept off his feet. Despite their constant bickering when sober, Roman had a knack for flustering the anxious Side. When Virgil was his chosen target, Roman would dial it up to eleven, throwing in healthy doses of flattery, double entendre and meaningful glances. Then, once Virgil was at the point where he was bright red and utterly lost for words, Roman would swoop in and kiss him within an inch of his life. Virgil would almost always immediately melt into the creative Side's arms, kissing him back with as much enthusiasm. The pair would often end up disappearing into Roman's room for the rest of the evening, entwined in one another's embrace as they staggered up the stairs and beyond. 

However, it would only be until the alcohol began to wear off. The second Thomas started to sober up, Virgil would be out of there like a flash. He would disappear into his room for the rest of the night and usually the next day. And whenever Virgil eventually returned, it was never spoken of again. 

  


Last night had been one of those nights. Thomas had been feeling his most recent breakup for several days and it hadn’t been getting better. Resorting to desperate measures, and in spite of Thomas’ protests, Joan and Talyn had decided to take him out drinking. The Mindscape had been fully prepared for Patton to feel the effects that night since Thomas was going in while feeling a bit down. Or even Virgil, since Thomas hadn't been sleeping well and he tended to grow more anxious when sleep deprived. But no-one was prepared for Roman, sans his usual jacket and covered head to toe in body glitter, to come sashaying down the stairs. 

"Hello, beautiful people! How are we all feeling tonight? I don't know about you, but I am ready to party!" 

Patton had changed into his cat onesie in preparation for a long and emotional evening, but apparently, he wouldn't need it. "Roman?" 

"Padre! You are looking paws-itively delightful this evening." Roman reached the base of the stairs and reached out to grasp Patton's hand. "I must ask, though, did it hurt?" 

"Did what hurt?" The fatherly Side asked. 

"When you fell from heaven, of course," Roman replied, raising his fellow Side's hand to place a kiss on his knuckles. "For you are clearly an angel, dearest." 

Patton flushed fire engine red and burst into giggles. Roman winked, then turned to Logan. The logical Side threw out his hands in a warding motion. 

Roman ignored the gesture and stepped forward, grinning wildly. "Are you missing an electron? Because you are positively attractive." 

Logan hastily backed away, a faint blush dusting his nose and cheeks. "No, I refuse to deal with you tonight. Come and find me when you're sober, and no sooner. Goodnight Roman, Patton, Virgil." 

"But Lo!" 

The logical Side spun on his heel and hurried up the stairs to his room. Roman pouted adorably in Logan's direction, before turning to Virgil. 

"Hello, love." 

Virgil froze in his tracks, warmth spreading to his cheeks. Not even a single pickup line and he was already blushing? And since when did Roman call him 'love'? 

"I must be in a museum because you are truly a work of art." 

Virgil nearly rolled his eyes - that line was almost too cheesy to exist - but resisted. Patton, on the other hand, squealed and covered his face with his hands. The fatherly Side loved hearing the silly pickup lines almost as much as he enjoyed making puns, which was saying something. Though Patton did tend to get flustered quite quickly - hopefully, he'd leave Roman and Virgil to their game soon. 

"Do you have a map? Because I seem to be lost in your eyes." 

This time, Virgil did roll his eyes. This was far from an uncommon line in Roman's arsenal, and Virgil had seen him use it on every Side at least twice. What was particularly funny was that Roman was notorious for getting distracted by shiny things and getting horrendously off-track as a result. So, of all his usual lines, it was the most likely to actually happen. Patton just peeked out from between his fingers and cooed. 

"Hear my soul speak.” Roman began to slowly walk towards him, a fire in his eyes that Virgil had never seen before. “Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service." 

Virgil rocked back on his heels. It was as if Roman was pinning him to the wall. He felt hot and flustered, and his heart was beginning to pound in his ears. His mind and body were simultaneously screaming _run away_ and _come closer_. He was going to lose his mind before this was all over. 

Wait, when did Patton leave? 

"If I could write the beauty of your eyes 

And in fresh numbers number all your graces, 

The age to come would say, 'This poet lies; 

Such heavenly touches ne'er touch'd earthly faces.'" 

Shakespeare. Butterflies that had somehow been crossbred with elephants began rampaging in Virgil's stomach. Shakespeare was the big guns for Roman. He had never quoted The Bard's words while under the influence - not from any of his plays or poetry - to any other Side but Virgil. 

The only time another Side had witnessed it was when Deceit once returned to retrieve his hat from the Commons. Roman had been whispering the words of Benedick as he swore of his love for Beatrice. However, the moment he noticed the other Side, his recitation cut off at once. Deceit quickly left the room, but, to Virgil's dismay, Roman returned to his more usual lines. Even then, it was a rare occurrence. 

Virgil's eyes fluttered closed. 

"May I borrow a kiss from you? I promise I'll give it back." 

Roman ran a finger down Virgil's cheek. Virgil couldn't help but shiver - when had he gotten so close? He could swear that he could feel Roman's breath on his cheek, but was that just a trick of his mind? 

"Are you cold, love? I could be your blanket, if you'd like?" 

Virgil berated himself mentally. He couldn't believe that he'd given himself away like that! Accursed body, reacting like that without permission. He could practically hear the grin in Roman's voice. 

Roman reached out to grasp Virgil's hips, pulling him closer. Deliberately keeping the rest of their bodies apart, Roman leaned in to rub his nose against the pulse point on Virgil's throat. Virgil's eyes flew open, and he bit the inside of his cheek. It was all he could do to stand up straight (not that he ever was straight) as his skin flushed even darker. 

"You know, love, you've been a very naughty boy tonight. You should go to my room." 

It took everything in Virgil's power to remain still and silent after that one. That was how the game worked after all - the moment Virgil made a sound, Roman had won. Virgil still had to verbalise his consent; even intoxicated, Roman was incredibly chivalrous and respectful. But no matter how incredibly tempting Roman was when he was like this, Virgil had a hell of a competitive streak. 

Roman's hands slid from Virgil's hips and up his sides, creeping under his shirt to skim across Virgil's bare skin. Virgil barely bit back a moan. "This hoodie looks amazing on you, love, but I think it'd look even better on my bedroom floor." 

Virgil gasped, his face radiating heat. Roman usually kept his hands mostly to himself - he wasn't playing fair. 

Roman rocked forward and nudged a leg between Virgil's. He leaned in to whisper in the other Side's ear. "Your pants look really tight, love… perhaps I could loosen them for you?" 

That was Virgil's breaking point. 

"Please." 

Virgil's hands flew up to tangle in the creative Side's hair as he leaned in to meet Roman's lips in a searing kiss. 

It wasn't long before Roman moved his attentions to Virgil's neck. With Roman's apparent fascination, one would think he was the prospective bloodsucker, rather than the emo with the well-documented history of vampire cosplay. After all, it was hardly the first time Virgil had walked away with a hickey or two, due to Roman's exuberance. 

"May I?" Roman murmured into his skin. 

Virgil nearly rolled his eyes as he bared his throat. "Yeah, sure." 

Roman's lips promptly latched onto the skin as he began to suck. Gently at first, then steadily harder. Hickeys weren't exactly unpleasant, but they were never the most interesting portion of the night. Truth be told, they tended to be a perfect opportunity for Virgil to disappear into his thoughts. 

Virgil wasn't sure when his feelings for Roman changed precisely. It definitely was a bit iffy for him at first. There was no denying that Roman was attractive. Virgil always had a good time with him when Roman was like this, but he was Anxiety. He always worried that things would go too far, or that he would overstep some boundary. 

There was his persistent fear of what Roman would remember the next day. Would he remember what he and Virgil had done and hate him? Would he remember and want more? Then there was the question of consent that always floated in the back of Virgil's mind. However, it was a discussion he'd had with Logan after the Negative Thinking debate that finally eased his mind. 

"Roman is our collective romantic Side. Alcohol has a tendency to either amplify or dampen our major characteristics. As a result, regardless of whether you indulge him or not, his responses are unlikely to deviate. While Roman does not appear to retain all of his memories of his time 'under the influence', the general experience is that he seems considerably happier during the mornings after he has spent time with you than any of the rest of us, despite the general discomfort we all feel. Also, I have observed that as Thomas tends to reflect our intoxicated behaviour out in the real world, he tends to make fewer foolish decisions on the nights that you are taking care of Roman." 

That had shocked Virgil at first. The thought that he could actually be of assistance to Thomas while he was drinking, rather than just bringing him down... He tried not to be overly involved with the other Sides when alcohol was involved. Not to preserve his own mental state - purely because of his tendency to accidentally influence the mood of a drunken Side. The only one who seemed to be immune to his abilities was Roman, or occasionally Deceit. The second case was hardly surprising, though, considering Virgil had known the snake-like Side the longest - ever since he had first manifested as Fear. Roman was a special case. 

Roman was always a special case, though. He could get under Virgil's skin better than any of the other Sides (except for Remus, of course). So when Virgil finally noticed that his jabs at the Prince were becoming less sharp and growing more fond... it had been a little disturbing. He soon realised that they had been growing considerably less antagonistic in recent months, with Virgil finding himself actually providing constructive criticism to the Prince's ideas. Virgil actually wanted to spend time with Roman outside of famILY bonding time (not that Virgil would allow himself to). He couldn't help but worry if the others had noticed anything. Logan may have observed the change, but wouldn't necessarily know how best to piece together the information. If Patton had noticed, he probably would have made a big fuss, but there had been nothing so far. Roman, however... what would he have done with the knowledge? Would he be horrified? Would he be... interested? 

He quickly shut down that train of thought. There was no point in entertaining what-ifs, especially when one was so much more likely than the other. Why would Roman - the embodiment of Thomas' creativity - be interested in Virgil? He just had to enjoy the moments he had with Roman while he could, then everything could go back to normal. As usual. 

Virgil was suddenly jarred from his thoughts by a slight pinching of the skin at his collarbone. "Did you just bite me?" 

"Well, they call it a love bite for a reason." 

"Maybe you should keep your teeth to yourself if you don't want to get punished." 

"Have I been a bad boy? Perhaps we should go to my room." 

In any other situation, the quips would have flowed between them like water. Yet there was something about Roman's words lit a fire in Virgil's belly, so he pulled away to quickly recapture Roman's lips. Roman smiled into the kiss, and the pair began to slowly move their way up the stairs, never separating their hands from each other's person. Holding the romantic Side tightly, Virgil could hear nothing but their breathing, and the faintest click of the door as it closed behind them. 

  


Virgil awoke to sunlight shining in his eyes. He felt warm, comfortable and refreshed. The bed was incredibly soft, and it felt like he was spooning with a space heater. The arm wrapped around his middle curled tighter, pulling Virgil closer to a firm chest. The anxious Side sighed, relaxing into the warm body beside him. 

Virgil's eyes shot open. 

He was in Roman's room. In Roman's bed. Lying next to Roman. And it was morning. He had never stayed the whole night before. The buzz usually wore off before they managed to do anything too outrageous, leaving Roman sleepy and pliable. Virgil would often have to wrestle him into bed, then sit with him for a while, occasionally singing him to sleep. He would give Roman a chaste kiss goodnight, then head back to his own room. 

While only one or two of them would get to feel the buzz, all of the Sides suffered from the general malaise that came with hangovers. The more Virgil slept before Thomas woke up the next morning, the better. A sudden thought occurred to him - where was the headache? 

Virgil's breathing picked up the pace as he scrambled out of bed. Where was the dizziness, the light sensitivity? Why didn't Virgil feel sick? Why wasn't he hungover? His heart thundered in his ears as he looked desperately around the room for the rest of his clothes. Where was his hoodie? He needed his hoodie. 

"Virgil? What's wrong, love?" 

Virgil collapsed to the floor and wrapped his arms around his legs, his breath coming in ragged gasps. "Hoodie. N-need my hoodie." 

Virgil buried his face into his knees, vaguely aware of a scuffling somewhere in the room. He jumped when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Virgil looked up, but his vision was obscured by a mass of black with hints of purple. 

His hoodie. 

Familiar hands helped to ease his arms into the sleeves, then did the zipper up. The hood was flicked over his head, plunging Virgil into familiar darkness. Safe. He was safe. Virgil's breath gradually began to slow. He hadn't quite had a panic attack, but it was close enough. 

He peeked out from under the hood. Roman sat cross-legged, within comfortable reach but not touching him. He was dressed in his usual crown-print pyjamas, suggesting that they hopefully hadn't gotten up to too much the night before. The nervous concern looked a little odd on the creative Side's face - he was usually so self-assured. 

"Feeling better now, love?" 

Virgil hummed in the affirmative. 

"May I touch you?" 

Virgil nodded. He watched warily as Roman moved closer, then reached out to cup his cheek. Roman's hand was incredibly warm. Being close to him felt like taking a nap on the couch on a sunny day. Roman's smile was so soft, and he held Virgil's face so tenderly, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Was Roman still drunk? Was that why they weren't... 

"Roman, why aren't we hungover?" 

Roman grimaced slightly. "Thomas only had two drinks last night. He's got a busy day today and didn't want to risk getting sick." 

"So why did you act like that last night? That was… way more than tipsy for you." 

"I... uh... needed the liquid courage." 

"What are you on about, Princey?" 

"I can never find the words when I'm sober. And I doubt you'd even believe me anyway." 

Virgil's heart began to race, but with what? Fear? Dread? Hope? 

"The words for what?" 

"I..." Roman faltered, sucking his lower lip between his teeth. He shook his head and pulled his hand back abruptly. "Actually, never mind." 

_What?_

"Sorry, lov– I mean, Virgil. It was nothing. I'm just being overdramatic again. Don't worry about it." 

"Don't worry about it?" Virgil asked incredulously. "You do remember what my primary function is, right?" 

"Of course! I've already made you uncomfortable. Pretend I didn't say anything." 

"And you're making me more uncomfortable by dancing around the subject." 

"I swear to you, it's nothing of import, Virgil." 

"If it was, you wouldn't have needed the alcohol in the first place, Prince Protest-Too-Much." 

"I do not—" 

"Just tell me, Roman." 

"I..." Roman's eyes flicked down to Virgil's mouth. "Virge..." 

There it was. The final piece of the puzzle. If Virgil was interpreting it correctly, and he hoped he was, he just had to make the first step. Fight or flight, right? Like ripping off a bandaid. 

Virgil surged forward, fingers tangling in Roman's hair. Roman seemed to move to meet him and their teeth clacked together briefly before they found the right amount of pressure. Virgil forgot to breathe for a moment, and he was forced to break the kiss to stop his head from spinning. 

"Princey?" 

It took several moments for Roman to break out of his stupor. Under normal circumstances, Virgil probably would have found Roman's speechless floundering amusing. But right now, Virgil needed to be sure that he'd made the right call. That he'd read the signals right. And a silent Roman wasn't usually a good sign. 

Virgil waited for the glazed look on Roman's face to clear before he spoke again. "Was that okay?" 

Roman's eyes snapped up to meet Virgil's, his expression going suddenly blank. Virgil's heart sunk. 

"Okay? Was that okay?" Roman spoke slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. Definitely not a good sign. "Virgil... that... that was..." 

Oh shit. That was a bad sign. Virgil sank back on his heels. He'd ruined everything. This is why he didn't approach Roman when he was sober. Nothing good could possibly come of it. He wasn't special. He was just the only one that would let Roman do what he wanted. He just assumed... he shouldn't have assumed. 

Virgil was shaken from his musings by Roman reaching out and grabbing his hand. "Love? Are you alright?" 

Was he alright? Why would Roman care about that after his presumptuousness? Roman should be furious. Virgil shrugged, looking away. And why does he keep calling him 'love'? 

"Love, please look at me." 

Virgil didn't move. Roman reached out and cupped Virgil's cheek, gently turning his head until they faced each other again. Virgil tried desperately to look anywhere but at the creative Side, but it was no use. 

"Virgil, love. That wasn't just okay. That was so much better than okay. That was... wonderful. You just left me a bit shell shocked there." 

"Really?" 

"I must say, though, you really are an excellent kisser," Roman replied with a grin and a touch of his usual bravado. "I have taught you well." 

Virgil burst into laughter, the last of his distress finally beginning to ease. 

"Thanks, Princey," Virgil replied through snickers. "Glad to be such a good student." 

"May I kiss you again?" 

Virgil nodded, and Roman leaned in. The kiss was sweet and felt so right. Virgil wound his arms around Roman's neck, feeling more at peace than he had in some time. He sighed, relaxing against the creative Side as Roman began to press featherlight kisses against his mouth and cheek, then against his throat. 

"I love you." 

Virgil's breath caught. 

Roman froze. 

Did he just...? 

Did they really...? 

They both grinned. 

"I love you too."


End file.
